


Crazy

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Steve have been circling each other for years.  That's not working for Steve anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caarirose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caarirose).



> Written for [](http://kanecountryfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kanecountryfic.livejournal.com/)**kanecountryfic**. I didn't officially apply for this prompt, I just ganked it. But no one else had claimed it, so I think I'm in the clear.
> 
>   
>  _I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted,_  
>  _And then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new_  
>  Patsy Cline – Crazy

Steve's had too much to drink, but he can't blame it on the booze, much as he'd like to.

This pattern's been spun out for years, like one of his Aunt Nancy's never ending, never-quite-finished sweaters. Years of ending up in Chris's bed at the end of the night or Chris ending up in his, never meaning much. Nothing more than friends helping each other out, scratching an itch, making each other feel good without all the strings and bullshit.

Truth is, Steve's got shitty taste in women. He knows it. Knows it and can't seem to help it. Crazier and more likely she is to break his heart…that's just the one he'll go after, tilting strange like the Mystery Spot up in NoCal, his balance shaken and his senses skewed. Being with Chris was never like that. Being with Chris was like standing on solid ground. Problem is, Steve likes his rarified air, with his head in the clouds. Him and Chris are just alike in that respect, too much Dreamers to linger on the dull earth for too long before they're chasing rainbows.

Which is why it works.

Or…why it _did_ , because sitting across the room and watching Chris talk down some chick's cleavage, Steve is coming to the abrupt and unwelcome realization that it ain't working no more.

"C'mon, man. Quit fiddling with the strings and fucking play something." Jensen pokes Steve in the knee with his toes and damn if Jensen isn't wearing flip-flops. Kid's been hanging out with Jared too much.

"Quitcher yapping," Steve growls without heat, still pretending to tune the guitar while his one eye is still watching Chris. Light gleams off the silver in the choker 'round Chris's neck when he flings his head back to laugh and Steve feels his mouth flood with spit, sour with bourbon and beer. "I'm a fucking artist."

"You're a fucking diva, is what you are," Jensen answers, but he settles back on the couch all the same, knees spread wide and easy in relaxation and his freckled face open. Jen's had more than a few himself and between the booze and the familiarity of the company, he's loosed up, no longer wound so tight.

"You gonna sing?" He knows Jensen will. He's gotten to that state of malleability and, down in the dark, ugly recesses of his soul, Steve knows Jensen will do it because it's him asking.

Jensen shrugs, smooth, like a wave. "Maybe a couple. What were you thinking?"

Steve shrugs back. "Hadn't gotten that far yet. What d'you feel like?"

"Crazy Love?"

Steve avoids rolling his eyes, but just barely. If Jensen's singing, that one's sure to come up sooner rather than later. Steve's gaze flicks over at Chris again. "Nah, man. Let's do something else. How about Hotel California?"

Jensen blinks. "Can you handle the fingering on that?"

Steve knows what Jensen means, but he can't help the cockeyed grin that breaks out on his face anyway. He's rewarded by Jensen's blush, pretty and pink. "Yeah, Jen; I think I'll handle it just fine."

Steve doesn't mean to put the extra bit of innuendo in his tone; he knows Jensen's been kind of hung up on him for a while and he tries not to take advantage of it too much…but if ever there was a kid begging to be taken advantage of… Steve sighs.

Jensen licks his lips and Steve would like to blame the booze for the sudden rush of heat that rises up from his boot heels at the sight, the one that makes his skin feel too tight and too small. He feels like it should shoot from his eyes like Welling's heat vision and he knows Jensen feels it too when his eyes go small and shrunken and he swallows thickly, Adam's apple bobbing like it's just begging to get bit.

"Or…or we could go some place it's quieter," Jensen says suddenly, stammering a little in the rush of words. He's never done this, never come at it head-on and Steve suddenly feels a little bit like maybe this is what he was waiting for, all this time. "You know…so I could properly appreciate the fingering."

Steve smiles, slow and easy, lowering and twisting the guitar into its case. "That," he drawls, just to watch Jensen gulp again, "sounds like a plan."

He doesn't look at Chris.


End file.
